HUMAN AU! Changes
by SofiaMarshall
Summary: Based on my human AU for Shark Tale(Where Lino's wife whom I named Eleonora is deceased in present). I wanted to write something short about Lino managing with his two kids alone while his wife was in hospital. In this scene exactly, after leaving his wife at hospital, he thought to take a walk through the shore during a pretty cold weather, before going home


Lino watched his younger son trying his best to walk independently farther than he did a minute ago. The father struggled to keep an eye on his infant without dozing off. He had forgotten what even sleeping is since he hadn't even closed his eyes in the whole week at least once. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he slept. Along with this, a thoughts about his wife wouldn't leave him alone even for a brief second. Tears slowly were taking over his vision, but he blinked them back, not letting them escape. He had to stay strong and remain his composure, even when the person he loved the most was meant to die sooner or later. He couldn't do anything, and it was the most painful.

Lenny took a few more unsteady steps as he stopped and turned his head to his dad. His cheery face vanished immediately when he spotted that Lino wasn't looking at him while Lenny thought he was. He caught his father's eyes staring somewhere towards the sea horizon. His thoughts managed to distract him as an emotional pressure refused to leave him alone. He thought that a stroll around the shore would help him to forget about everything, but even there a depressed spirit was still following him.

He simply didn't have neither strength nor desire to do anything, but think about his wife. Eleonora completely changed his life ever since they had met. She was a different from any other woman. Lino was grateful to have this wonderful person as his wife, and didn't regret a single second he had spent with her.

Lenny walked straight towards his father, his own steps confusing him before he fell right in front of him. It caught Lino's attention as he looked down. Lenny didn't make any sound, but he got visibly upset. The Don let a smile appear underneath his exhausted and sorrowful expression at the sight of his child trying to make him proud. He kneeled down in front of Lenny as he gently grabbed him by his hands, giving him a confidence and support to get up. The baby's face was lit up with happiness when he found out he was standing again. The father didn't say anything. His attention was focused on Lenny's face. He still couldn't understand how was it possible for his youngest son to inherit almost everything from his mom; same sea green eye color, a kind look, and a heartwarming smile. A lot of thoughts were crossing his mind again, the ones which were making him feel better and worse at the same time. It was hard for him to accept Eleonora's condition, and he didn't want her to die. However if it still would happen, he had Lenny to remind him about her and suppress that feeling of loss. Although he hoped for the better only.

Lino kept looking at his son's face. The infant's eyes shone like a light in darkness. The fact Lenny was too young to understand everything that was happening around, including those things his mom was going through, made the father feel relieved. The Don's smile grew as he blinked back the tears once again.

\- " oh, Lenny..." letting out a heavy melancholic sigh, Lino scooped his son in his arms as he lifted him up, holding him tightly. - " If things were different.."

Accepting the fact there was nothing that would help him, he mentally prepared himself to go back to that chaotic atmosphere. Lino stood up, holding infant in his arms as he turned to his older son.

\- " Frankie, we're going" his weak and tired voice echoed.

Frankie jerked his head up upon hearing his name being called. Seeing his father walking away, he hurriedly stood up and rushed to him.

\- " Is mom going too?" He asked as he caught up his dad.

\- " she stays here, Frankie" Lino responded drowsily as he kept walking, throwing a quick glance at his older child.

Frankie stopped after he received that answer. His expression was overtaken by despair as if the world was crashed in front of him. Like any three years old toddler, Frankie didn't want to be separated with his mom with the fear he would never see her again.

Lino, drowned in tiredness, wouldn't notice that Frankie wasn't following him if Lenny didn't start pointing randomly at something behind. His pointing soon caught his dad's attention, but it was difficult to figure out what Lenny wanted since he couldn't speak yet. He attentively watched where Lenny was pointing. Lino looked down and noticed that his older son wasn't going beside him. He stopped before he turned back only to see Frankie standing a few feet away with displeased expression as he pouted, his hazel eyes staring down at the sand.

\- " What is it now?" The confusion grew on Don's tired face.

\- " Why mom isn't going?"

\- " Because she's not feeling good"

\- " Then I stay with mom!" Frankie stated as he crossed his little arms and flopped himself down on the soft sand in a sign of protest.

Lino closed his eyes as he let out an irritated sigh, gathering all his remaining composure which was already running out, not really wanting to deal with what would happen next.

\- " Frankie, mom can't go with us, and I already told you why" He came closer to his son, speaking as calm as possible.

Frankie didn't respond as he stared down, ignoring everything his father was saying.

\- " You're grown enough for that"

The toddler kept resisting.- " I want my mom!"

\- " What the hell you think you're getting with that behavior?!" Lino was running out of patience. A barely controllable anger started swelling, not only because everything in this world was turning against him and all the responsibilities had fallen on his shoulders, not even letting him to rest. Lino wanted to leave that topic about his wife alone, but he couldn't as long as his son was disobeying.

\- " I will stay here until mom goes with us!"

\- " We've been over it a million times, Frankie!" Lino grabbed the toddler by his hand, forcing him to get up, while still holding his second son in another arm. - " Come on, get up and quit with that farce!"

For a three year old Frankie was strong enough to fight back as he kept sitting. But obviously his father was stronger. Frankie realized it when he found that he couldn't jerk away his hand no matter how hard he tried to. He placed his second hand on the top of Linos', as if asking to let him go. His eyes became glossy from the layer of tears, and as they did, he looked away, stifling back a sob. Like any child he didn't like to hear someone raising their voice, especially his own father. But now it wasn't the right time for Frankie to act that way either.

\- " For the last time. Get up and we're going " Lino still held his hand, hoping his son would listen.

Frankie shook his head in refuse, fighting back his tears.

Understanding it was pointless, Lino straightened himself up, releasing his son's hand from his grip. A mixture of weariness, annoyance and rage were boiling inside. He tried his best to keep away from snapping in any second as he put all the inner emotional storm in one calm sigh as he instantly cooled down.

\- " Alright. Stay here as long as it's your choice" He spoke quietly as he shrugged, then walked away, leaving his son sitting on one spot. - " But you'll be here all alone. And neither I nor your mom will come to pick you"

Frankie glared at his dad as he walked, his figure becoming smaller on horizon. He expected him to come back in any minute though, but Lino didn't. The toddler realized his dad wasn't joking as the fear of being left alone took over his mind. Frankie stood up as he dashed to Lino's side.

The man heard a faint rapid footsteps on the sandy landscape, but he didn't stop and kept walking.

\- " No!" Frankie ran straight to his father as he grasped tightly onto him.

Lino stopped, placing his hand on the back of his son's head as he leaned closer to him. - " What now?" his voice was almost in a whisper, but it sounded calmer, with presence of care.

\- " Don't leave.." Frankie sniffled, refusing to lift his head up.

Without saying a word, Lino put one knee on the ground as he lowed himself to the level of his three year old, wrapping his arm around Frankie's small body and pulling him close. He regretted acting so rough with his own son, just because of the pressure he had been under. He didn't want them to suffer the way he did.

\- " It's going to be fine" He tried to reassure both of his kids, but mainly he tried to reassure himself.


End file.
